Tien's Personal Search
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: Tien finds himself a new opponent at a hidden forest temple but suffers a set back. Can he find a new purpose than the one he has known since he was a child? Can Makoto bring the hidden side of Tien to the surface? Or will a new enemy destroy them both?


Tien's personal search

**Now Before I start as the title indicates this is a mainly Tien story but it will include Chiaotzu at least at the start. This crossover is between a Dragonball Z character, Tien and a Sailor Moon Character which will be Lita/Makoto. These are my favourite characters from both series. **

**In the Dragonball Z side of things this is set after Freiza was defeated by Trucks and the Z fighters are training for three years. On the Sailor Moon side of things the Sailor Scouts have just defeated Galaxia. The version of Sailor Moon used will be the version the old anime used. **

**Please remember I don't care really win between Z fighters or Sailor Scouts. **

**Please remember to review. **

Chapter 1

"Chiaotzu, come on, we have to keep training!" shouted Tien as he continued to feel more and more annoyed by his partner's lack of effort "When those androids arrive we have to be ready!"

Chiaotzu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. The area they were training in was a deep dark forest with the nearest city being two hundred miles away. Tien was determined to raise his power level high enough to keep up with the others but as of late he felt that he was falling behind and it bugged him.

Rain started to pour, as birds flew across the skyline determined to reach the safety of their nests and the forest seemed to sing with gratitude from the rain. Tien felt relieve as the rain hit his hot skin and cooled him. Chiaotzu looked at Tien with a look of deep thought "Um, Tien may I say something?" he said with a small voice.

Tien stared at Chiaotzu with a calm look "Of course, old friend, you know we have trained together since we were children and we are closer than brothers" Tien said with a warm smile on his face, then his face took a look of deep of sadness "But I fear I know what you're going to say?"

Chiaotzu looked at the man he viewed as his brother and sighed "Tien, you know you'll always be my brother but I can no longer keep up with you" he said with as much honesty he could pour into his words "It's not just that, do you remember the battle with the Saiyans and how you died?"

This of course was a rhetorical question but Tien looked back he was still haunted by the nightmares of that battle and how he had failed his brother. The rage that had filled him during that battle, the pain of losing his arm and the despair of his failed Tri Beam. "What are you saying?" Tien said with regret clearly filling his words.

Chiaotzu breathed out "If I had not blown myself up, you would have never launched the Tri beam in your weakened state and you may have survived the battle long enough for Goku to arrive!" he said with certainty in his voice "I don't want to fight the androids"

Tien suddenly felt anger fill him "You…cannot…be…serious!" he yelled

"Tien" Chiaotzu said with tears filling his eyes "Please.."

"Don't you please me!" Tien yelled his three eyes now full of tears "I never want to see you again, you little shit!" as soon as the words left his lips, Tien regretted them and he knew he had gone too far.

"Fine! I never want to see you either!" screamed Chiaotzu now the tears were flowing freely and unchecked "I will never forgive you"

Tien was now studded "Chiaotzu, please I'm so…"

Chiaotzu didn't let him finish as he flew away, he was soon out of sight as Tien lowered himself to the ground and looked at the ground with a deep sense of regret. There was a snake in front of him slithering towards the upper branches of a tree.

Tien walked along the forest floor in little mood for training, a first for him, it reminded him of his despair after King Piccolo had killed Chiaotzu and that thought made his despair all the deeper. Tien always had a talent for keeping his feelings to himself but for the first time in a long time he wanted to talk to someone.

He then realised he was out of the forest and he was by an old looking temple that was surrounded by the trees of the forest. It was a beautiful place, the wind seemed to add to its splendour as the flowers were being gently caressed by the wind and the chimes were singing the beautiful song of the breeze.

As Tien walked up to the temple he was amazed by the serene feeling that seemed to embrace his senses. He was aware that the temple seemed unusually empty but the surroundings were so full of nature's majesty that it made him happy.

It was then that Tien became aware that someone was standing behind him, as he turned he saw a very tall women, with long brown hair that formed a pony tail down her back and a what must have a training uniform that was a light shade of green. She did not seem happy to see him.

"Hello, I was just admiring this amazing temple. You have done a good job taking care of it" Tien complimented

"What are you doing here? No one is supposed to be here unless you came to train" the girl said with a low and bitter tone "You are welcome to stay but only if you can beat me in a spar"

Tien couldn't help but grin "You honestly think you can beat me?" Tien mused, he would have to rely purely on his skill because if he used his power he would kill her "I warn you now I have trained with the great King Kai!"

The women did not seem to be backing down "So may I ask who you are before I kick your ass?" she said with a confidence that didn't seem to form from any sense of cockiness.

Tien smiled "My name is Tien Shinhan and what may I ask is yours?"

The women returned the smile "Follow me to the sparring mat. If you win I'll tell you my name" she said with her smile turning into a cheeky grin. As she let the way to a mat just beside the temple that was about the same size as the area from the world martial art tournament, Tien couldn't help but wonder if her skills would match her confidence but it probably would not. The women then turned to him "So what kind of spar do you want?"

Tien pondered the question for a minute, how could he win but not inflict any damaging injuries or kill her. He had to end the spar quickly so that was it; a spar where he could win by knocking her out of the area and this would reduce the risk as much as possible. "I challenge you to a spar where the first to leave the area loses!" Tien said confident of his victory.

The woman smiled again and Tien wondered why "Alright, first of us to leave the area loses and believe me that won't be me" she said with the same confident smile on her face.

As Tien climbed onto his side of the mat he began to suppress his power but as he did he began to sense the women's power but what bugged him was how it made him feel, it seemed to him, she too was suppressing her power and something about that scared him. He suddenly had a thought "Who's going to be the referee?" he looked around and saw nothing but a small black cat.

The women smiled "Luna, are you ready?" she yelled to the cat.

Tien raised his hand "Wait, the cat is going to be the referee?" he said in a very confused voice "Cats, can't because they can't ta…"

"Says the man with an eye on his forehead" Luna suddenly interrupted this completely surprised Tien "Usagi will be back in an hour, Makoto, remember to take it easy"

Makoto then threw the cat a dirty look "Luna! You weren't supposed to tell him my name" she wined "It takes away the point of the exercise"

Luna groaned "You mean the game you play, that is in no way a flirt" the cat then tilted her head to the side and laughed "You love seeing your opponent confused as to why you would set such a strange rule"

Tien began to laugh "You wanted to tease me!" he said through his laughter, he had not laughed this much since well ever "You'll lose this match anyway"

Makoto shot Tien a death stare "You think, you can out power me and claim victory" she said with anger pouring from her words "I will not lose to you!" the last four words were yelled and Tien suddenly could feel electricity crackling from the strong headed women. It began to fill him with just a little excitement, her voice was full of power and her body seemed to support her words as if something greater was at work.

The wind began to blow through the chimes as Tien and Makoto were preparing to spar, Tien's stance was defensively solid as always and Makoto's seemed to indicate her preference to a more offensive style. Tien heart was pounding against his chest and sweat was dripping down his brow because the thought of a fresh opponent was exciting.

Tien decided however that caution was better than any kind of challenge "Please listen to reason! You stand no chance against me, please back down and you won't get hurt!" he advised trying to show he wasn't kidding.

Luna the cat smirked "Makoto is stronger than you think she is!" she said clearly confident in the outcome "You won't win!"

Tien calmed his mind and spoke aloud "King Kai, I need your advice!" Makoto and Luna both looked at him with a great amount of confusion "I need to know if I should….!"

Suddenly the voice of King Kai filled the heads of Tien, Makoto and Luna "Tien, don't underestimate your opponent, but I will try to make them see reason" King Kai then turned his attention to Makoto "Please back down, Tien is very strong and his power will overwhelm you"

Makoto far from being discouraged smiled and Tien suddenly felt huge respect for her determination. The feeling that filled his being was that excitement, he did have enough sense to ask why he was excited about sparing an opponent who was so much weaker but there was something urging him to spar her. "Let's get started!" Tien said.

As the two fighters stared the other down, the tension was unbearable to the point Luna had to wipe her brow but there was also a feeling of wanting to prolong the air of excitement that was also present. It was then that Luna spoke "Are you both ready?" she turned to both for confirmation and then "3, 2, 1. Begin!"

At the signal neither fighter moved, they were still sizing each other up and the sweat dripping from their brows was dripping like raindrops. It wasn't until Tien smirked that he launched his attack, he charged forward, he jumped high into the air and landed behind Makoto. He launched what would have been a devastating trip kick but Makoto leapt into the air, she dropped down and Tien looked up, just in time to see her foot land a kick on his head that knocked him to the floor.

Tien wasn't hurt, of course, his power level defiantly had its perks but he was cross "That won't happen again!" he said trying to mask the blow to his pride "You are going down!"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh, she had faced plenty of opponents that didn't take to the taste of mat and she was enjoying the challenge that Tien presented. Since the defeat of Galaxia Ami, Rei, Minako and herself had been trying to improve as fighters so they could keep up with Usagi but of course that was impossible so they just wanted to be able to fight at a higher level.

Tien was still getting up rubbing the spot Makoto had hit, he looked up at her and felt pride that even with him holding his power back Makoto shouldn't have been keeping up but she was "I guess you've got some skill" he joked

Makoto stared him down, her eyes full of fire and heart "If you think that's all I've got your wrong!" she smiled she raised her right fist and gestured for Tien to attack "Bring it on and I'll show you what I have!"

Tien didn't need any more encouragement, he ran forward as he got close he threw a punch forward this missed by the narrowest of margins but it was enough to give Makoto the advantage. Her fist came straight up through Tien's now exposed defences and struck his jaw, this caused Tien to fly up and Makoto then leapt forward into a side kick and sent Tien flying out of the area!

Tien crashed into a tree; he fell forward and onto his face. As Tien stared into the dirt, he couldn't believe what had just happened, he had lost to someone with a normal power level and here he was one of the greatest fighters on the planet beaten. He knew what had happened he had underestimated her; he had thought his power would be too much for her but as shown he had his own power turned against him as Makoto used it to kick him out.

Makoto was suddenly standing over him "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Tien to his feet.

Tien began to dust himself down, it had certainly been a humbling experience and he was ready to train harder than ever before. "Well done. You did better than I expected" Tien complimented.

Then Makoto's expression turned to an ugly scowl of rage "How dare you!" she snapped, her entire body was shaking and it was clear she was trying to control herself "You were holding back during the spar. Why?! I asked you to bring it on but you don't have any respect for me!" she walked away, having clearly suffered a blow to her pride.

Tien watched her as she disappeared into a group of trees; Tien stared down at his fist which was trembling next to his side and felt horrible. The truth was he had held back out of fear of hurting Makoto but maybe he had held back too much. It was then that Tien felt that feeling; he had felt on King Kai's planet as Goku fought Freiza, the feeling he hated more than any other and that was the feeling of uselessness. The feeling on King Kai's planet had driven him to the point of despair and desperation as the news came in of Goku's inability to escape the explosion of the planet, Namek.

It was then that Luna jumped onto his left shoulder "I need to tell you something"

Luna told Tien a story beyond what he had expected, she covered the details of the various adventures Makoto and her friends had been in. Tien noted the detail that Makoto had been feeling a similar feeling he had been feeling recently in relation to Goku with hers relating to the girl called Usagi.

"I can symphonise with her" he said and he told her about his adventures since he had competed in the world martial arts tournament. He finished by explaining "I mean the more powerful Goku gets, the more I feel there is little need for me and I want to help in any way I can"

Tien then stood up to his full height, Luna then asked "What are you going to do?"

"Train" Tien simply said.

End of Chapter 1

**Author note: OK I know, DBZ fans out there are going to be very angry by the defeat of Tien but please let me explain why I did this. I did this because I want to show Tien as the honourable hero I feel he is but at the same time I wanted to give Tien a reason to stay and train with Makoto. Okay now that I've covered that, this was meant as a one shot as most of my fanfiction comes from dreams I've had, as I wrote the story I found I was enjoying the story but this does mean the story's direction is something I'm unsure of. **

**SO PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW IT! AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO NEXT! **


End file.
